barbapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Honey Badger Clan
The Honey Badger Clan are a fierce Barbarian clan that reside in Northern Barbarus, near the Southeastern banks of Lake Mardinia Society and culture The Honey Badgers have very warlike traditions when it comes to their culture and have been involved in some of the bloodiest battles in Barbarus history. Unlike other clans, the Honey Badgers do not start unnecessary wars for the sake of conquest and thus have lasted a lot longer then other warlike clans, despite their low numbers. In Honey Badger society the more enemies you have killed, the more influence you have in the clan. Ranks such as Sergeant and General are used in the Honey Badger clan, a method adopted from the Civilised that came in handy when fighting their biggest enemy; the Crocodile Clan. Males are warriors in the clan, while females act as gardeners , planting flowers and tending to the clans numerous beehives. The clan respects the Honey bee for its role in pollinating flowers and spreading new life. They provide the bees with flowers in return for honey, which is the main source of sustenance for the Clan. Military The warriors of the Honey Badgers are mostly beserkers, They are lightly armoured and are trained in quick attacks, dealing massive damage to the enemy before retreating to prepare for another attack. They also have an incredibly high pain threshold and poison resistance, due to their training, which includes: full contact sparring; an incredibly common pass time, and exposure to bee stings.﻿ The Honey Badger berserker is one of the most feared troops in Barbarus. Most berserkers in the Honey Badger Clan wear light but dense hardened armour using their mastery of crafting leather battle gear. Their tough armour combined with their high pain threshold makes them a tough foe particularly in pitched battles. Fighting style variations are not a common convention to the Honey Badgers, instead each berserker group specializes in weapons and fighting formations. Honey Badger armies will usually war parties comprising of; Breakers , Heart Rippers , Pain Bringers and Fangs . Honey Badger women might also join battles acting as artillery support. Breakers are the vanguard of a Honey Badger war band. They wield two handed axes and are tasked with charge at full speed into the front ranks of an enemy army. The Breakers are supported by the Pain Bringers, who are warriors that wield an assortment of one-handed weapons ranging from axes, clubs and swords. Based around the outer ranks of the war band or at a distance are the Heart Rippers. Heart Rippers are specialist troops who wield long serrated war knives and are tasked to pointing out an individual enemy or groups that are providing an upper hand to the Honey Badger's foes and quickly dispatching them. The Fangs are the fewest in number but their viciousness and savagery have met no equal. Fangs are given a choice of what weapon they can wield in battle, but are known to carry a falchion (a large chopping sword) and a large square shield adorned with spikes. Fangs are usually tasked with special missions away from the main war band but on campaign they normally accompany a general or high chieftain acting as bodyguards and champions. Even though Honey Badger women are forbidden to join the front lines, the Gardeners do provide a role as the clan's long ranged support. Gardeners are equipped with a slingshot that are used to fire a variety of ammunition, notably spore pods containing substances that irritate and itch on impact along with other effects such causing the enemy’s lungs to burn and eat away at flesh. The gardeners also operate catapults that launch larger ammunition such as bee hives, rocks and even bigger spore pods. Category:Groups